


our homerun ball snack story

by that_yellow_umbrella



Series: preschool playbook [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, jackson is finally the hyung, jjproject as babies, really really cute fic, they are just so cute thats it, toddler fic yeah, welcome to the fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: the one where baby jaebeom keeps on shoveling homerun ball snack to baby jinyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: preschool playbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022347
Comments: 26
Kudos: 233





	our homerun ball snack story

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been having writer's block for a week now and i hate it  
> but here's a really cute jjp fic

_It’s quiet. Too quiet._

Jackson got a teensy bit curious on where his baby brother was. It has been two hours and he was concerned with the lack of noise coming from the living room where he left him.

It was his time to babysit for this Saturday, but since he still had homework to finish, he decided to bring Jinyoung along with him to Mark’s house. Jinyoung has been sulking the moment Jackson woke him up from his sleep just to walk to the house next to them.

When Jackson peeked through the living room, he saw Jaebeom looking at his baby brother who’s been sleeping peacefully. Jaebeom is Mark’s baby brother who’s just a year older than Jinyoung.

The baby got his bib and tiny fist in his mouth, chewing it like a food while standing next to the couch. “Hi Jaebeomie,” Jackson cooed at Jaebeom, “Is Jinyoungie still sleeping?”

Jaebeom just stared at Jackson curiously. The little one isn’t in the mood to talk to visitors today since it’s a bit early for him to process the baby sleeping on the couch. 

Jackson went straight to Jaebeom and carried him on the way to the kitchen, “Are you hungry, Jaebeom? I’m about to get snacks for me and your brother. Do you want something from the cabinet?”

Jaebeom rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder and kept a tight hold on his shirt. “Do you want to sleep then?”

“Nyoungie is sleeping,” Jaebeom murmured. 

“Yes, he’s a bit sulky today since I woke him up early,” Jackson carefully opened the cabinet while making sure to hold the younger closer to him. “How about you feed him some homerun ball snacks when he wakes up? Our Jinyoungie loves them a lot.”

Jaebeom nodded and made some grabby hands to the snacks in front of him. The thing is, Jaebeom loves it every time the two brothers visit their house. Aside from having his own playmate, Jaebeom likes seeing the younger's toothy smile every time he feeds him food. And at the same time, Jinyoung likes eating whatever Jaebeom gives him. 

“Okay make sure to finish the snacks. Your brother and I will finish our homework today. Have fun playing with Jinyoungie.”

Jackson placed Jaebeom back in the living room next to the sleeping baby. He’s actually relieved that these babies are calm every time they are together. Most babies their age would rack and shout every time and any time they want, not caring about a thing in the world.

“Mark hyung I think your baby brother is really cute. I caught him staring at Jinyoung for minutes waiting for him to wake up,” Jackson said as he sat next to Mark. 

“Yeah, I think Jinyoung is his favorite. When we went to the grocery the other day he picked a lot of homerun ball snacks and said it was for Jinyoung.”

“Oh, that’s really cute. I think they’ll be best friends just like us when they grow up.” 

“I do hope so,” Mark laughed and pat Jackson’s head.

_________________________

It’s been at least 10 minutes and Jinyoung is still not waking up. Jaebeom is already tired of waiting and he wants to eat the homerun ball snacks while watching Pororo. He also wants to watch it with Jinyoung, but the latter is still in his dreamland.

Jaebeom stood in front of the baby who’s sleeping on the couch. He quietly leaned forward and blew some air in Jinyoung’s ear. 

_No reaction._

Jaebeom blew harder this time that earned him a slap on the nose. 

He just scrunched his nose, but this time Jaebeom whispered in Jinyoung’s ear, “Nyoungie wake up.”

_Still no reaction._

Jaebeom is getting pissed. Not only is he hungry and deprived of a sweet snack, but his playmate also doesn’t want to wake up. He wants to eat and play.

So as a determined little monster that he is, he leaned closer to Jinyoung’s ear, sucked a lot of air and blew it to the baby. He immediately ducked down the couch not wanting to earn another slap from Jinyoung.

But this time, Jinyoung stretched his arms and legs as a sign of finally waking up from his slumber.

“Nyoungie!,” Jaebeom surprised the younger from jumping next to him. Jinyoung just giggled and sat up straight from the couch. 

Jaebeom plopped himself next to Jinyoung and waved the homerun ball snack to the younger. 

He sat closer to Jaebeom and waited for him to open the snack. Before opening the snack, Jaebeom wrapped his small arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and squished their cheeks together.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but be affectionate to the younger. As Mark is his only brother, he seems to like the idea of finally being the older one from the two. 

Jaebeom opened the snack and got a piece of the sweet ball, Jinyoung was about to get one when Jaebeom stopped him. “No, I’ll feed you, Nyoungie~”

He just stared at him, but since he wasn’t able to get a snack, he glared at Jaebeom and crossed his arms.

Jaebeom gestured to Jinyoung to open his mouth and said, “Aaaaahh”. The younger imitated him and after a second, he felt the sweet snack in his mouth. They both laughed adorably and Jaebeom finally saw the toothy smile that he loves.

The older brothers heard the commotion from the living room so they immediately checked what was happening.

This time Jaebeom placed one ball snack to Jinyoung’s tiny hand and gestured it to his mouth.

Jinyoung copied Jaebeom and said, “Aaaaahh” as he put the snack inside Jaebeom’s mouth.

Jaebeom straight away closed his mouth while Jinyoung’s finger was stuck inside. Jinyoung started laughing and wiped his finger on Jaebeom’s bib.

“Ugh Mark hyung, I think these babies are weird and gross.”

Mark slapped Jackson’s back and laughed, “Let them play. At least they’re not disturbing us and making too much noise.”

“I don’t get them. They would literally laugh at anything.”

“It’s okay, Jackson. I’m pretty sure you laughed at anything too.”

This time Jaebeom got a two ball snack on both of his hands. He motioned Jinyoung to open his mouth again. The older one put all the snacks inside Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Now Nyoungie is a chipmunk!,” Jaebeom cupped both of Jinyoung’s cheeks with his tiny hands and laughed.

And as Jinyoung ate all the snacks, he put the same amount on Jaebeom's and started giggling.

Jinyoung couldn’t help that Jaebeom is too irresistibly cute from all the food on his mouth, so he immediately grabbed Jaebeom’s neck to steady himself and bit his cheek.

“Aaaaaaa no! Don’t eat hyung!”

Jinyoung just giggled adorably and leaned closer again to Jaebeom, “Yes eat hyung!”

“Argh! Mark hyung help!”

_________________________

Jinyoung opened the door from his apartment. As usual, Jaebeom is lounging on his couch, watching some cat documentary that he saved last night while munching the pack of homerun ball snacks.

“You’re here again hyung? Might as well live here and pay half the rent you know.”

Jaebeom jokingly turned slowly to Jinyoung while smiling, which reminded him of that ‘smiling cat meme’.

_Yup. I’m pretty sure that hyung is a cat._

__  
_ _

“And you’re eating my snacks again,” Jinyoung plopped down on the couch and sat beside Jaebeom.

“I’m sorry I’ll buy you more later,” Jaebeom said as he placed at least six of the sweet ball snacks inside his mouth. This reminded Jinyoung of their toddler days. And as a joke, Jinyoung leaned forward to Jaebeom and bit his cheek.

“Argh! Nyoung! No!”

Jinyoung just giggled and hugged Jaebeom tightly. 

“Your saliva is on my face now. I hate you so much,” Jaebeom pouted and flicked Jinyoung’s forehead. 

“I love you too hyung!”

The older just smiled and kissed Jinyoung on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! did you like it?  
> i have more prompts to do this week and ive been planning to finally do a chaptered fic!  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant or literally anything!  
> thank you again for reading!


End file.
